


The Check-Up

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Childish Lucifer, Chloe comes with him, Chloe is so done with Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Frustrated Chloe, Frustration, Hinting that there might be romance soon, If only Raphael intervened, Lucifer goes for his routine check-up, Medical Check-Up, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mother Hen Chloe, Or else he'll probably get into trouble with the doctor, Then he wouldn't have to go through that, You know how's he like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Lucifer needs to go for a check-up but he doesn't want to go. So what does Chloe do? She drags him down to the hospital herself even if it meant she had to tie him up and toss him in her car. Now comes the hard part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So this is the next one-shot that I have already prepared and typed up. I have a couple of one-shots in mind but I still need to type them up first. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. And thank you once again for all of your support. It really means a lot to me. Hope you'll enjoy this one-shot too!

“So your brother is a doctor?”

“Well technically he’s the archangel of healing and he’s far more skilled than any doctor here on Earth.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. Here goes Lucifer with his ‘Luciferness’. “Let’s take it from there then. If your brother is the greatest healer in existence, why hasn’t he come down to heal you then?” She asks.

“Raphael has always been a goody two-shoes. Even when he doesn’t agree with Father, he will never dare defy against Him so he sits back and obeys the big man without nary a comment. So only when pigs do start flying that’s when you know he’s here on Earth.” Lucifer told her.

_“He wouldn’t even come down to heal me not after what I did to Uriel anyways.”_ He added in silently.

They were back at the hospital but this time for Lucifer’s regular check-up. That was also another change in his routine. The doctor then had ordered him to go and get regular check-ups with a cardiologist every month to ensure his heart wasn’t giving him problems.

_You’re not the same man as you used to be, Mr. Morningstar. You’re young so that’s a plus but you have to take care of yourself now so that your heart condition doesn’t worsen as you get older._

He had thrown a fit about it but Chloe had inadvertently dragged his sorry butt to the hospital by the ear and he had no choice but to comply.

The door then opens and in comes a man wearing a white lab coat and a stethoscope hanging around his neck who looked to be slightly older than Lucifer and Chloe. He was looking through a file in his hand, flipping through the pages, a frown on his face.

Setting the file aside on his desk, the man closes the door and walks over to the two. “Mr. Morningstar, I’m Dr. Brett. You’re here for your monthly check-up I assume?” The cardiologist said.

“Yes.”

“You really did a number on your heart. Your file gave me all the information I needed but to be frank, I’m quite surprised you’re here still standing on your own two feet.”

Chloe shot the doctor a withering glare. “And what do you mean by that?” She hissed out angrily.

The cardiologist waved a hand lazily in the air. “I mean no offence, Ma’am. But from what I’ve read, your friend here really did a number on his heart as you may know. Nearly ripping his heart in two? Most people wouldn’t have made to the hospital then.”

“Yeah well I’m not like most people.” Lucifer commented, sarcasm dripping off his voice like scalding hot oil.

“Sorry. Anyways, let’s get started. Could you please remove your suit and shirt?” The cardiologist asks.

Lucifer was about to make a flirting comment but the sharp glare he got from Chloe stilled his tongue and he silently unshed his clothes, removing them and handed them over to Chloe.

“Please take in deep breathes.” The cardiologist told him and he did so, flinching when the cold metal of the chestpiece touched the bare skin of his chest. He really didn’t like the cold. 

“Sorry about that.”

“Just give me a warning first next time.” Lucifer grumbled.

“Lucifer, be nice.”

“Just get it over and done with, doc.”

The cardiologist raised an eyebrow at the term but kept quiet, proceeding to scope and listen his patient’s heartbeat and lungs.

“Well?”

“So far, it hasn’t worsened from what I’m hearing but I’ll have to take a closer look. It’s all part of the check-up routine, Mr. Morningstar.” Lucifer groaned and the cardiologist couldn’t help but think that he was dealing with a child more so than a grown man.

Chloe shot the older man an apologetic look and elbows Lucifer hard in the ribs making him yelp. “Lucifer. Be. Nice.” She gritted out. Lucifer merely pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What’s the next step by the way?”

“An echocardiogram and an EKG reading. After that, we should be done. Could you please lay down on the bed for this one?”

Lucifer did so and rolled onto his back awaiting for the next bit of the torture to come. While the cardiologist went to get the necessary equipment, Chloe took a seat by Lucifer’s side clutching his clothes to her chest. “You know he’s just trying to check if you’re going to be okay, Lucifer.”

“But this is boring. And weird. Like I don’t even recognize half of the equipment that we passed by on the way to this old bore’s office.”

“Well, some of that equipment is going to help determine if you’re going to be okay.” Chloe told him clearly aggravated and frustrated.

Looking at him, she pleads with him, “Please Lucifer. Do this for me.” She had been worried sick that there might be troubling news from this check-up or any future check-ups regarding his health and despite telling herself that Lucifer was going to be fine, it didn’t exactly soothe her fears.

“…Alright.” He replied. Chloe gave a sigh of relief and shot him a small smile and took his hand as they waited for the cardiologist to return.

That small contact and her soft smile tugged on his heart and slowly an odd sensation balled up inside his chest.

He wondered what it was but somehow feeling it, he found it… nice.

A very nice feeling indeed. 


End file.
